What Does It Take To Open Your Eyes
by LiliFayre
Summary: What exactly does it take for Harvey Specter to realize that he is in love with Mike Ross?
1. Where Is Mike Ross?

This is my first attempt at fan-fiction. I confess that this show has bitten hard and refuses to let go. I hope it's alright.

I own none of the characters. They belong to the wonderful people at USA.

Shenan and Drennis are mine and therefore, I can do whatever I want to them.

Please someone let me know what you think of this... If I should continue or not.

This is written as a prompt for Suitsmeme on LJ. You should really check it out!

**What Does It Take To Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

Jessica Pearson was having a terrible week. First, one of her senior partners had lost his fifth pro bono case in the last two months, one which should have been a very easy win. Then, two clients had called her explaining that they were moving to another firm, which after careful digging revealed to be Luis's fault. Then, a billionaire client had called in a panic demanding that someone be sent to Chicago indefinitely, until a scandal with his son's nurse was cleared to his satisfaction, Harvey had been her only option since he had no open cases at that moment. Now, she was waist deep in a massive malpractice lawsuit, which, Jessica knew would take the entire firm to win.

With a small scowl, she pressed the button for her secretary with more force than necessary. "Annette? I need all the partners in conference room B in ten minutes."

The meeting was brief and concise. It only took fifteen minutes for Jessica to explain that until they were prepared to go to court for the malpractice lawsuit the entire firm was on lock down. No one went home, no one took vacation, and all other cases, were to be handled by Anderson and two associates of his choice. No one argued with Jessica when she was in this kind of mood.

When the meeting was over, the senior partners all scattering to their offices and snapping orders to their secretaries, junior partners gathering files and Luis gleefully delivering the news to the associates, Jessica called Harvey to find out when he would be back.

"Jessica! It's always a pleasure to hear your voice." Her newest senior partner sounded far to happy for her present mood.

"Not now, Harvey. When will you be back?" She adjusted her grip on the phone as she walked back to her office.

"Probably not for another three days. Johnson dumped quite a mess in my lap. Do you miss me already?"

"If anyone misses you around here it's Donna. I need you back for a case. Patriot Medical Center is being sued for malpractice. Since they exclusively work on soldiers, I have both Army investigators and opposing council breathing down my neck."

"Who's representing?" Harvey's tone changed into his business one, cool and professional.

"Parker and Donaldson. They're ruthless, and they have a good case." Jessica nodded to Annette, as she walked into her office, settling down in her chair.

"I'll do everything I can to get back as soon as possible Jessica."

"Good. When you do get here, come straight to the office. Everyone is working on this except Anderson, he's handling anything upcoming for the week. I've already told everyone that no one leaves until we are prepared."

There was a commotion on the other side of the line. Jessica couldn't make out anything particular but she could hear the frown when Harvey spoke again. "That bad, hmm? Alright, I'll call you when I'm on my way back." He then abruptly hung up, although, that was a fairly common Harvey thing to do, not that it happened to Jessica often.

Placing her cell on her desk, the managing partner sighed once before picking up the next file.

* * *

><p>"Donna, have you seen Ross?" Luis loomed over her, trying to be intimidating but failing.<p>

"No." The redhead continued rapidly clicking at her computer

"Donna.." The oily man practically whined, "I need him to go over this paperwork for Jessica. I haven't seen him at all today."

"I'm not his keeper, Luis. All I know is Harvey gave him a day off when he left, and I haven't seen him since." It was quite plain that Donna was annoyed. It had been nearly a full week since her boss left to meet with the client in Chicago and he couldn't get back fast enough for Donna. Luis had been sniffing around more than usual, and was always, _**always**_, asking her where Mike was. Jessica had announced to the entire firm two days ago that no one would be allowed to go home. She was tired, grouchy and very annoyed.

"I was simply asking..."

"Luis! Why are you bothering Donna?" Harvey chose that moment to turn a corner and announce his return.

"Harvey.." Luis' tone grew cool. "Glad to see that you've finally decided to join us."

"Why Luis, I had no idea that you would miss me so much. I thought that only your sister was that fond of me." Harvey smirked at the dark look the older man shot him.

"Oh yes, very funny. You know I only have a brother."

"That's what makes it funny." The taller man turned to Donna, who was hiding a smirk. "Donna, any updates?" Harvey ignored Luis' slinking away while Donna explained what he had missed.

The rest of the day was a blur for Harvey. A meeting with Jessica, then another with two of the senior partners, a quick meal delivered from his favorite cafe, courtesy of Donna, then several hours of catching up on the case so far. The next thing the best closer in the city knew was that it was three AM and it was oddly silent in his office. Rolling his shoulders several times to relieve a kink in his neck, Harvey looked around. Everything appeared in perfect order, which was how he preferred it, yet, something seemed... off. It took a moment for Harvey to realize what was missing, or rather who. It dawned on him then, that he hadn't seen Mike since he got back. Assuming that Jessica or one of the other partners had him working on the case, Harvey dismissed it. Eventually the kid would show up and then Harvey would gleefully ream him for something, he wasn't sure what yet, but something. The thought made him smile slightly, Mike was so much fun to tease. Shaking his head slightly, he returned his focus to the files.

* * *

><p>Another day slipped by, much like the ones before it. Luis was all over the associates, using every dirty trick that he knew, and there were many, to keep them working. The associates were working in shifts, taking small breaks for naps and food so that they didn't drop there they sat. Jessica seemed to be everywhere, with new orders or information, leaving twice with various partners in tow to meet with the opposing lawyers.<p>

Donna was swamped. She had gotten the duty of fielding all calls that came to the office, which she did not enjoy. So when a cup of hot coffee, just the way she liked it, with cream and three sugars, appeared in her line of vision, she grabbed it like a lifeline, nearly spilling it in her hurry. "Oh god!"

A chuckle. "Glad you're enjoying it." Rachel's voice sounded just as tired as Donna felt. "I don't think I've ever been so tired."

The redhead agreed wholeheartedly. Donna liked Rachel, the paralegal took absolutely no grief from anyone, and was always willing to trade complaints with Donna over lunch or coffee. "How are things for you?"

"Horrid." Came the dry reply. "Every couple of minutes someone needs something looked up, and of course no one has any manners when they ask." Rachel took a sip of her own coffee and glanced into Harvey's empty office. "He back yet?"

"Yes, thank god. I was about to murder Luis." Donna chuckled. "He's meeting with Jessica. I think this is almost over."

"I can't wait to see my apartment again." Rachel groaned at the thought. "Hey, have you seen Mike? He hasn't come by even once this whole time." The paralegal sounded slightly worried.

"No, should that worry me?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Not you, me. I'm just surprised, I was sure he would try and convince me to let him sleep in a corner of my office at least once."

"I'm sure he's around somewhere." Donna waved a hand. "He's probably buried in files like everyone else. But, because I like you, I'll send him your way when I see him."

"Thanks. Good luck with that." Rachel gestured to the phone that chose that moment to ring, before sauntering toward her office.

Donna frowned but reached for the phone.

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter was in a bad mood. The case had stalled and the staff were all on their last legs. Jessica was getting more frustrated with every wall the opposition threw up, while Luis was even more annoying than usual. And Harvey could not find Mike Ross.<p>

That was the real problem with his day, was the absence of his associate. He had been over nearly everything that Jessica had given him and he was fairly sure that he had a plan of action, but he wanted Mike, with his detail oriented mind, to go over some things to make sure there was nothing that could blindside him. He had spent the last two hours looking all over for the genius with no success. He wasn't in his cubical, in the file room, or with any of the partners, and Harvey was getting angry. Oh he was sure that Mike wasn't avoiding him, the kid wasn't that stupid, but he at least felt that he should be able to find him.

A small part of Harvey, very small, was slightly worried. It wasn't like Mike to abruptly vanish when there was work to do. He knew how often the kid worked all night just to make sure that Harvey had whatever he needed to win his cases. The senior partner had been overly surprised when he arrived at his office one morning and found all the paperwork for a case a week before he needed it. Harvey knew that he was hard on Mike, even more so than he would be on a normal associate, but he also knew that it was nothing Mike couldn't handle. Harvey would deny it to his own mother, but he liked the kid. Despite, the whole mess with Trevor, and the fact that Mike was half paranoid, there was something endearing about him.

Firmly pushing all those thoughts out of his mind, Harvey walked to Donna's desk. The redhead was busy on the phone, but shoved half a dozen messages into his hands before making a shooing motion with her hand. Grinning, Harvey continued on into his office, looking over the papers. Three were from clients, nothing that required immediate attention. One was from a restaurant, confirming the change in his reservation, but the last two were odd. One was from a woman named Shenan, who according to the note had called five times in the last two hours, leaving a number and the message to call her as soon as possible it was an emergency. The other was the exact same number and message but from a man named Drennis, he had called six times.

Just as Harvey was about to go ask Donna for more information, she buzzed him on the intercom. "Harvey... I think you want to take this one."

Sitting down in his overly comfortable chair, the man frowned, picking up the phone and answering smoothly. "Yes, this is Harvey Specter."

"Mr. Specter?" the voice on the other line was obviously elderly, but not fragile. "This is Katherine Ross, Michael Ross' grandmother."

Harvey looked toward Donna, confused, when the redhead motioned to the phone. "Yes, Mrs. Ross, how can I help you?"

"I want to know where my grandson is."


	2. From Bad To Really Bad

This is my first attempt at fan-fiction. I confess that this show has bitten hard and refuses to let go. I hope it's alright.

I own none of the characters. They belong to the wonderful people at USA.

Shenan and Drennis are mine and therefore, I can do whatever I want to them.

Please someone let me know what you think of this... If I should continue or not.

This is written as a prompt for Suitsmeme on LJ. You should really check it out!

**What Does It Take To Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

Harvey's face lost a bit of color as the woman continued. "I am sorry to disturb you, Mr. Specter, but I have no one else to ask. I haven't seen or spoken to Michael in over a week. He never forgets to call me if he can't make it by for his weekly visit. When he was here last, he mentioned that he would have some extra time to see me this week, but I haven't heard anything from him since."

"Well, we have a very large case that came up and the entire firm has been working on it around the clock. I'm sure that he's just been busy..."

"Apparently, you don't know my grandson very well, Mr. Specter." Mike's grandmother interrupted. "Michael would have called me. He made a point to explain to me that you are a busy man and that he will be extra busy doing his work, but that he would always call me if he couldn't visit. So, I ask you again, where is my grandson?"

For a minute, Harvey felt like he was in the courtroom with absolutely no information on his case. "I haven't seen him today."

A sigh came over the phone line. "When was the last time you did see him then?"

"Before I left on a business trip." Now, Harvey was starting to feel a bit more worried. "I will see if I can find him. Like I explained earlier, a very large case has come up and we're all working around the clock. I will have him call you when I find him."

"If he hasn't called me by morning I will be filing a missing person's report." The voice sounded more weary now. "I apologize for taking up so much of your time, Mr. Specter. Thank you."

Harvey hung up the phone, looking at it thoughtfully for a few minutes, before pulling out his cell phone and speed dialing Mike's number. After a couple of rings, the voice mail picked up. "Mike, if you do not call me back in five minutes, you're fired."

Slipping the phone back into his pocket, Harvey eyed Donna through the glass, pointedly. "Have you seen him?"

She shook her head. "Not even once."

Harvey gestured with his hand to the rest of the office. "Anyone seen him?"

Donna shook her head again,more firmly. "No one has seen him period."

He sighed softly, mirroring her actions. Resigning himself to hunting down his wayward associate, Harvey stood and absently smoothed his jacket before leaving his office.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Harvey still hadn't located Mike, although he had left a dozen messages on the kid's phone, each more threatening than the last. Jessica had ambushed him and dragged him off to a meeting with their client and was finally ready to take her case to court. When she announced that, the entire office emptied as if by magic.<p>

Harvey walked down the hallway toward his office, tired and very irritated. He was trying to figure out why Mike hadn't called his grandmother. In a way, Harvey understood her concern and desire to file the report, which was going to complicate things when the kid did show up. Harvey refused to admit it aloud, but he was worried. Mike had, apparently, at some point made a great enemy with Fate, because it loved to dump trouble on him, and the kid took it like that was what he was supposed to do. It had taken quite a while of working with Mike for Harvey to realize that Mike fully expected things to go wrong all the time. That was why he was so in awe of Harvey, at least that's what Harvey thought, because there was nothing that the older lawyer couldn't fix. He wondered just what kind of trouble his associate had gotten into this time, even if that wasn't very fair. Mike had been on his absolute best behavior ever since Harvey had helped Trevor. Just the thought of the drug-dealer made Harvey frown. He did not like Trevor, and not just because of all the trouble that he caused. A part of him, the part that worried about Mike, secretly brought Donna flowers and teased Jessica, the caring part, had wanted to punch Trevor as soon as the whole kidnapping mess was over. He had struggled with that urge the entire time he was negotiating with the kidnappers. Even now, a month later, he still couldn't figure out why he felt that way. The other part of him, the one that refused to care and pretended that he was the only one that mattered, the part that nearly always won in the end, had been completely satisfied that Trevor was far away from Mike and wouldn't be causing any more trouble that Harvey would have to clean up.

Harvey shook his head again, trying to force all the unwanted thoughts away, when he realized that Donna was still at her desk, sitting very straight, something she only did when he had visitors.

"Harvey, I know it's late but they wouldn't take no for an answer." The redhead motioned to his office, where two people, a man and a woman were sitting. The man had his back turned toward them, apparently speaking softly to the woman. She kept shaking her head, the only sign of her agitation was the way she kept biting her lip.

"Who are they, Donna?" He made his voice as stern and disapproving as possible.

"Don't you try and pull that on me, Harvey." Donna countered, frowning up at him. "You know I wouldn't have let them in if I could have avoided it. They wouldn't tell me anything except that it was an emergency and that they had to get a message to you. They refused to give it to me saying it was private."

Harvey frowned. It wasn't often that anyone was able to get Donna to agree to things like that. "Okay, okay. So who are they?"

"It's a Drennis Frey and a Shenan Tarli. They've been calling you all day." The secretary matched his frown. "And, I'm going home now." Donna stood, glancing up at her boss. A strange expression crossed her face before she patted his arm. "Don't worry, the kid is probably fine."

"I'm not worried about Mike." Came the immediate answer, smooth and pointed.

"Of course you aren't. Which is why I didn't leave the number for his grandmother's nursing home on your desk. Good night, boss." Donna brushed past him, leaving Harvey shaking his head at Donna's ability to practically read his mind. He took a moment to study the two that were waiting for him. The man appeared tall, possibly an inch or two above his own height, with a similar build, long brown hair in a very sloppy ponytail. The woman was tiny, petite and delicate. Letting a businesslike smile ghost across his face, Harvey moved toward the door.

The minute he put his hand on the handle, the man had turned, watching him. Harvey is slightly surprised by the man's eyes. They are completely blank, the indigo color dull in the dim light. It's a look Harvey knows well, one he uses often in court, it's the look of someone who is hiding what he's feeling. Absently, he noted the bruises that littered the man's face, and the cut that was near his left eye. Opening the door, he smiles is most suave smile. "Hello, I'm Harvey Specter. I am sorry for keeping you waiting."

The woman raises her head and turns in his direction, again, Harvey is surprised by the eyes. These eyes, hide nothing, and fear is stark within them. But, what startles him the most is that the woman is obviously blind, as there is a thin scar running across both of her eyes and over the bridge of her nose.

Taking a minutes to catalog these realizations, Harvey leans against his desk and continues in the same smooth tone. "What can I do for you?"

Apparently these two people were destined to confuse Harvey, because the woman smiled slightly tight-lipped and nervous. "Just like we were told. Professional and smooth." She tightens her grip on the man's hand. "I'm sorry it's so late... but we called..."

"Yes, I am sorry about that." Harvey started. "It's been a very long few days."

"You have no idea..." The woman muttered, turning her head back toward the floor.

"Please forgive, Shenan, Mr. Specter." The man spoke for the first time. "My name is Drennis Frey and this is Shenan Tarli. We apologize for keeping you so late, however we have a very important message to deliver to you."

Harvey blinked. "Very well. Is this about a case, or do you need legal council yourselves.. or.."

"We have a message for you from Mike Ross." Shenan announced to the floor, tone dull and forced. Drennis reached an arm over her shoulders, patting gently. "He asked us to apologize to you for him and to ask you if you would please clean up one last mess. Also... to please tell his grandmother not to worry about him..."

Harvey felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "What do you mean?" He demanded immediately. "What does he mean, 'clean up one last mess?' Where is he?"

Drennis shook his head, leaning close and whispering to Shenan softly before meeting Harvey's brown eyes with his own. "Mike is my neighbor he rents the apartment adjacent to mine. It's most likely that he is still there." Something in Drennis' overly calm tone make Harvey nervous. "You see Mr. Specter, our entire floor was being held hostage."

The last two words made Harvey still completely, his blood running cold. He leaned a bit more on his desk, refusing to drop the eye contact with this quiet man. "Explain."

"Mike's a nice man." Shenan started, raising her head. "He's always stopping by Drennis' apartment to check on him. We've become friends in the last month... I think he's lonely..."

"Shh.." Drennis again soothed Shenan with infinite patience. "Mike stopped by my apartment last Saturday to invite us both to lunch. He was very cheerful, and mentioned several times that he had a day off and was going to enjoy it to the fullest." Drennis spoke slowly and carefully, the heavy accent in his voice, telling Harvey that English was not his natural language. "While we were speaking, there was a very loud commotion in the hallway, several noises and the sound of something breaking. This is not an unusual occurrence, but our building is very small, only two floors. The only other person that lives on our floor is an elderly lady that enjoys the company of cats. Mike, excused himself to go and check on her."

"When he came back, there was a man with him and Miss Vendes, that's the other tenant." Shenan added, voice only slightly less composed, twisting her hands around Drennis'. "Drennis told me that he had a gun and was holding it to her head." A lone tear escaped and trailed down her face.

Harvey's heart sank. It made perfect sense to him now, why Mike hadn't answered his phone. Everything in him was screaming to go to that apartment and get Mike as far from there as possible, but he restrained himself. "Go on, please." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to Drennis, who immediately took and and gave it to Shenan.

The woman wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. "He was angry, but none of us knew why, really. I had never heard him before and I don't think any of the others knew who he was. He said... that the city had become a cesspool filled with people that cared about nothing. Those people trampled on others, and that for people to realize what they had become... sacrifices.. needed to be made." Shenan shook her head, turning slightly, and burying her face in Drennis' shoulder.

"He was very agitated, and waved his gun around as he spoke. He told us that we were lucky, because we were going to be the reason why things changed. Mike asked him what he meant, but the man refused to answer him. He hit Mike in the face with his gun and shoved him away from Miss Vendes and started muttering to himself, about how nothing would work if there was no one to see it. So he made a phone call, and reported his own crime to the police. Mr. Specter, I do not know if you have ever seen our apartment building, but it is very small. I only have one window in the entire place and he quickly had Mike and I cover it up so that no one would be able to see what was happening. He took both my phone, and Mike's then broke them, before waiting. The police did not believe the man's claim. He waited, and grew angrier the longer he did. I did my best to keep Shenan calm and Mike kept trying to talk to the man that had the gun. I think he was trying to talk him down, but I cannot be certain. Two days went by, then the man seemed to snap. He called the police again." Drennis paused briefly, looking slightly disturbed.

Harvey remained quiet, his mind racing to try and figure out what to do. There was much more to this story, of that the lawyer was certain. He was also sure that these two people had nothing to do with the man that apparently held them and his associate hostage. Deep down though he was beyond furious. Furious at Mike for always trying to help, furious at the gunman for hitting him and furious at himself for not realizing that something was very wrong.

"When the policeman answered his call, the man sounded even angrier." Shenan offered. "He said... 'If you won't listen to me when I warn you... Then maybe this will get your attention.' His voice was so cold, Mr. Specter. He.. he.. shot Miss Vendes while the policeman was on the phone. I remember screaming, and Drennis trying to calm me down..."

"Mike tried to get to Miss Vendes. He moved toward her but the man hit him again so hard that it took some time before he moved again. While Mike was on the ground, the man held the phone out so that the policeman could hear Shenan crying. He told them that he had more people and he would kill us all happily if the police didn't listen to him. He then started to laugh. I would... prefer to never hear such a sound again."

The room grew quiet for several minutes before Harvey spoke again. "What happened then?" He was proud that his voice was steady.

"He kept us in Drennis' apartment for three more days. He wouldn't let Mike get near Miss Vendes, hit him every time he tried... he wouldn't let us leave the apartment either." Shenan's hands were shaking slightly. "The smell was... overwhelming. The police showed up a little while after the phone call, but he wouldn't talk to them. Drennis said that he barricaded the door and he laughed every time one of the men outside called to him. He said that they would understand when it was the right time. He told us that we were going to be a message. A message about how terrible people can be when pushed to their limits. We were going to be what opened people's eyes." Here, the woman sounded bitter. "Mike tried to talk to him, a lot. He kept trying to get him to let us go."

Harvey shook his head. That was Mike all right. _He cares too much... _Harvey thought bitterly. _And I didn't care enough... I'm a fool._

"Finally, the man decided that it was time for another message." Drennis stated quietly, his voice as blank as his expression. "This was yesterday. He again called the police and told them that he wanted his story on the news. And that if they didn't make it so that he could tell his story, then he would shoot someone else. He gave them a day to get it done. Just before his deadline approached this morning, a news van pulled up, but the police sent them away. When the man yelled at the police they said that they were unwilling to deal with his unreasonable requests. Apparently, they police rather than make a huge deal about this, decided that it should be completely..." The man paused, looking for the right words. "Covered up. This made the man very angry. He moved all over the room, waving his gun and hitting whomever he passed closest to. Neither Mike or I would allow him to hit Shenan, so we were perfectly willing to accept it.

"Finally, Mike told him that he was never going to get his story on the news. The man just stared at him. Mike explained that threatening wouldn't get the police to cooperate. He told him that the only way to get the police to listen would be to give them a goodwill gesture. Mike spent two hours explaining it to the man, with little success. So, finally, he made the man a deal. He said that he would stay there with him, as his hostage, if he would allow Shenan and I to leave. The man asked why he should do that, and Mike told him because, they will tell the news for you. After a while, the man agreed, and said we could leave... before we left, Mike slipped a small paper into Shenan's hand. It had your name on it, Mr. Specter, with a phone number and the message we were supposed to give you." Drennis finished, looking solemn. "The man is named Kyle Hader. Mike wanted us to ask you to see if you would make sure, no matter what happened that the man wouldn't threaten anyone else. His note said, tell Harvey that only the best could get this guy, and that you would know who that was. The police didn't want to let us go, but we insisted, and spent the rest of the day trying to reach you." He stood then, drawing Shenan up with him. "Again... we are very sorry for keeping you so late..."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Harvey asked before he could stop himself.

"Mike told us all about you." Shenan replied softly. She looked much like Drennis did now, resigned and somber, all her fear hidden away. "He explained about the amazing job he had, and how much he enjoyed working for you. He told us that if it wasn't for you having a huge judgment lapse that he wouldn't be working here now. I remember... I teased him once that he was like a little boy with a crush... But Mike told me, that didn't matter because you don't care, but that he didn't mind, because he was content with how things were. He joked a lot with us, even took the time to tell me exactly how many steps were between the front doors to the elevator, and then to his work space and to here so if I needed him I could find him. He told me, 'Don't worry about Donna, she'll like you fine, and don't expect anything from Harvey. He one of those, you have to earn it types. Also, if some guy names Luis stops you, he'll feel slimy, to just pretend he doesn't exist.' Mike's always teasing." Shenan smiled slightly, "But I can tell he thinks highly of you all. But... knowing that, we're apologizing for wasting your time."

"Wait a minute..." Harvey shook his head, and motioned for Drennis to stay where he was. "Why did you come here then?"

"Mike asked us to." Drennis replied, tone pained for the first time. "He is my friend, Mr. Specter. I do not have many of those here and I could not deny him his request."

"Wait, just a minute." Harvey needed time to think. He knew he was cold and denied that he cared. He knew that. That was how he got to where he was now, by doing what he had to to make it. They say that denial is like a drug. You get so used to it that it is hard to stop and you just keep doing it because it is much easier than facing things. But, Harvey Specter was no coward, and he certainly didn't run from anything. So why was he denying so fiercely that he didn't care. Because most of the time, he didn't. Oh, he cared about Jessica. She was the reason that he was even able to begin his climb to get where he was. He refused to admit it, because he knew that she didn't need him to say it to know that it was true. All she needed was him to work as hard as he could to prove it to her. He cared about Donna. It was hard for him not to. She was a lot like him, with her snarky attitude and her sarcastic way of speaking. She was an exceptional secretary and there were times that he knew he couldn't do this job without her. He also knew that Donna knew he cared. She saw right through him, like he was a clear as the glass in his office. He repaid her much the same way he did Jessica. He secretly bought her flowers, arranged for her vacation to happen just when he knew she needed it the most, and he never called her on some of the things she pulled around the office. He also... cared about Mike. Mike, who in the five months he had worked at Pearson-Harden, had gone above and beyond all of Harvey's expectations. Mike screwed up a lot. True, but everyone screwed up, even if Harvey would never admit that he did. Mike didn't have the confidence to stand up for himself, but instead stood up for other people. That was one of the things that made him a great lawyer. But.. Mike's confidence is why he needs to hear that Harvey cares, because all Mike is worried about is keeping their secret so that Harvey doesn't get fired. Now he was realizing that, Mike had sent two people, who expected absolutely nothing, to him, for no other reason than to make sure a lunatic gunman was put away permanently.

Harvey sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

"We're going back to the apartment building." Drennis answered softly, his arm still wrapped tightly around Shenan. "We want to be there when we get word of what happens. Also.. we were considering alerting his grandmother. I do not feel that she should be kept unaware of this."

"All right then. You can ride with me." Harvey announced, checking his pocket for his phone, and sending a fairly detailed message to Jessica, and a slightly less detailed one to Ray.

"But...?" Shenan looked very confused. "But... Mike said that you wouldn't..."

"Mike is an idiot sometimes. He's smart, but he's not that smart about people. He should know by now that I am not going to let anyone rob me of my associate." Harvey smiled his courtroom smile, the one that tells everyone who sees it exactly how much trouble they are in.


	3. In The Eyes On The Other Side

This is my first attempt at fan-fiction. I confess that this show has bitten hard and refuses to let go. I hope it's alright.

I own none of the characters. They belong to the wonderful people at USA.

Shenan and Drennis are mine and therefore, I can do whatever I want to them.

Please someone let me know what you think of this... If I should continue or not.

This is written as a prompt for Suitsmeme on LJ. You should really check it out!

**What Does It Take To Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

Of all the things Mike should be feeling, relief was not one of them. But, that was the only thing he was positive he felt when Kyle Hader, local psychopathic-shooter-and-all-around-nut-job, as Mike had silently dubbed him, let his friends leave the apartment. After being trapped in the same apartment with him for nearly nine days now, Mike was positive that he knew exactly how things were going to end. When the man first appeared, dragging his neighbor from her apartment by the arm, Mike had decided then that he was dangerous. After the first couple of days, Mike started to fear that he was also smart and dangerous. Any police novel or handbook, of which, Mike has read nearly all of them, will state that the only thing worse than a smart and dangerous criminal is a smart, dangerous and desperate criminal. Despite everything, the horror of watching the kind lady, that often sent him little snacks, shot point blank and in cold blood, the knowledge that there was very little anyone could do to get them all out alive, and despite the fact that Mike was the only one in the room that knew New York had passed a new law that basically stated that no criminal, no matter what their situation, would be negotiated with, Mike was at least thankful that the man didn't have the cornered and trapped expression.

The blond sighed, looking over at the agitated man. The gunman couldn't be any older than say, Harvey maybe, but had no real defining features. He paced back and forth across Drennis' apartment, which despite him living there for a month was still fairly empty. Mike couldn't help but wince slightly every time Kyle crossed the now dry pool of blood that was still surrounding the corpse of his neighbor. It didn't matter how many times, Mike asked, the other man refused to let him even cover the woman's body. Turning his eyes away from the scene, Mike swallowed hard.

"So... now what?" For a brief minute, when his voice shook slightly, mike cursed himself in every language that he knew, which for the record was seven.

"Now? Now kid, we wait for your friends to get the news people here. Then we deliver our message." The man grinned, a sinister expression. "You stayed here so that means it's your message too. Oh, I'm not stupid, kid, I know you just wanted your pals out, but that's alright. I didn't need them anyway."

Another deep breath. "Mike. I'm not a kid, and if you're going to make me help you, then the least you can do is use my name." Mike couldn't believe he said that. He's spending way too much time around people like Donna and Rachel. They were really rubbing off on him. But, it was really bothering him to hear Kyle call him that. "Besides, there is no way they will allow a news crew in this apartment."

The expression on the gunman's face grew. Almost lazily, he gestured around the apartment. "Of course not. They don't have to come all the way into this dump, they just have to be right outside. I'll happily give them the message there."

Mike blinked, shifting slightly. Kyle sounded calm. Not once in the past several days had he sounded calm. Now Mike was nothing but scared.

Sorry this one is so short...


	4. From Really Bad To Terrible

I own none of the characters. They belong to the wonderful people at USA. Shenan and Drennis are mine and therefore, I can do whatever I want to them.

This is written as a prompt for Suitsmeme on LJ. You should really check it out!

**What Does It Take To Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

"What message?" Mike asked in a breath. It was taking every ounce of mental control that he had to keep himself from shaking. He forced his eyes back toward his captor, trying to ignore the scene around him. His head was pounding, and all of his bruises ached. His wrists were the worst though, the zip-ties cutting into his skin whenever he shifted too much.

Almost lazily, Kyle chuckled, the sound just as dark as the laugh from before. "My apologies, kid. I forgot that I hadn't explained what you are going to have to do." Casually, he moved closer to Mike, kneeling down. "Well," He began conversationally, "It's really simple, you see. We are going to do a little demonstration for the brilliant people of our news and legal systems. They're fools, and people need to realize how selfish they are by letting them do whatever they want and endangering others!" The calmness flew as Kyle grew angry again. "But does anyone care about that? No! People only pretend to care..." The man started to rant more to himself than to Mike.

"Right... Because it's so much better to be a sociopath than a hypocrite." Mike muttered, rolling his eyes, painfully. Raising his voice slightly, "You aren't making any sense. Of course, people don't care. My boss taught me that really fast. Not all people have the 'Caring Gene' and not all people have the 'Disassociation Gene' either. So people don't care, why does that make you shoot my neighbor?" He was developing a small twitch, either from panic, fear, or simply sitting in the same position for a long time.

"Look, kid..."

"I told you already, don't call me that!" Mike sounded mostly panicked now. He didn't understand why this guy was even here and the fact that he kept calling him 'kid' just like... Mike shook his head, thinking about things like that wasn't helping to calm him down So he started thinking of the most obscure facts that he knew. Like how the largest tower ever made of Legos was in Brazil and one hundred and two inches tall, how the color of the universe was beige, called "Cosmic Latte" technically, or how male seahorses were the ones that got took a breath with every fact he thought over.

Kyle smirked at Mike's noticeable panic. "How about instead of me telling you my little song and dance, how about I just tell you what we're going to do?"

"Oh, and what's that?" The question was hissed angrily.

"We're going to demonstrate the difference between an accident and Arson."

* * *

><p>Thank you very much to everyone that sent me a review andor an encouraging comment! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!


	5. Questions, check: Answers, Anyone?

I own none of the characters. They belong to the wonderful people at USA. Shenan and Drennis are mine and therefore, I can do whatever I want to them.

This is written as a prompt for Suitsmeme on LJ. You should really check it out!

**What Does It Take To Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 5**

By the time Harvey, with Mike's two friends in tow, stood in front of the Pearson-Harden building, the lawyer was convinced that he was missing something. As he had explained to Mike many times, he read people, he would never have been able to make it as far as he couldn't. So, Harvey prided himself on knowing when people were either hiding something or lying. But, other than a gut feeling, he had no indication from either of the two that it might be the case. In fact, Harvey would even go so far as to admit under oath, and only under oath, that Drennis had the best poker face he had ever come across. Still, the feeling wouldn't leave him alone, no matter how many times he told himself that it was nothing.

It was that feeling that had him studying the two of them while they waited for Ray to arrive with the car. Shenan, despite the concern that was plainly visible, seemed perfectly comfortable on the sidewalk despite the noise from all the cars, which was very disorienting for anyone let alone someone that can't see. In fact, the lawyer realized that the only time Shenan grew tense and looked uncomfortable was when Drennis left her side to open the door.

Shifting his attention to the quiet man, Harvey raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Drennis was watching him. "Something you want to share with the class?" Mentally, Harvey slapped himself. The question came out in his usual rude, sarcastic tone, and despite what he would say aloud, he did owe these two for bringing the situation with Mike to his attention. He had decided in his office that he would not deny, to himself at least, anything anymore.

"No. Do you believe otherwise?" The reply was soft, and barely audible over the sounds of the cars. Drennis shifted slightly, holding his arm so that Shenan could grip it with ease.

"I have a feeling that you aren't telling me something." Harvey made a conscious effort to sound pleasant. "I'd like to know what it is. Especially, if it has to do with my associate."

"We told you everything we know about that, Mr. Specter." Shenan offered softly but firmly. "I'm aware that you don't know us, but we're not the type of people to risk the life of a friend like that."

"I meant no offense." Harvey pointedly ignored the skeptical look that flashed over the taller man's face. "I fully intend to do whatever is necessary to retrieve my associate."

"What do you two think you are doing here?" The voice that snapped the question, came from a man that stood on the sidewalk, a cab pulling away behind him. "You told me you were going to wait at the apartment." He had blond hair, and blue eyes in a stern face. "And you are?"

Harvey studied the man. He was in a suit that not even Mike would wear, and looked like something he normally wouldn't either. He didn't have a briefcase, which was rare in this part of the city, but he definitely sounded like a native New Yorker. "I'm Harvey Specter, lawyer." He reached into a pocket and handed the man a business card.

The blond man took it, examined it briefly and fished out one of his own. "Detective Kared Davis. But, this still doesn't explain why you two are here."

Shenan's reaction surprised Harvey, as the woman moved to Drennis' other side, away from the detective. "It wasn't possible to stay at the apartment."

"Why is that?" Kared's tone was harsh.

"Probably because it's currently being occupied by a man with a gun and his hostage." Harvey intervened smoothly. "What brings you here, Detective? Shouldn't you be there, dealing with the situation?" The accusation was plain in his voice.

"There are no hostage situations currently present in the city." The reply was swift, and brought an immediate reaction from Drennis.

"Liar." The word was cold, in a tone that even Harvey would have a hard time pulling off properly. "The police just refuse to acknowledge it as one because then you wouldn't be able to cover it up."

"You're being rude, Drennis." Kared smiled darkly. "Maybe you are reading too many Police mystery dramas."

Harvey's car pulled up to the curb then, Ray immediately getting out and moving around the car to open the door.

"As fascinating as this is, we do have somewhere to be." Harvey interjected. "I'm afraid that you will have to wait until our business is completed, Detective. Shall we?"

"Absolutely not. I've been looking for you two for a week now, you're going to the station with me right now." Kared's face was set in a fierce glare, as he moved closer to grab Drennis.

"Mr. Davis." Drennis' tone hadn't changed. "If you truly wish our continued cooperation then the only way that you will get it, is by making arrangements with Mr. Specter. Until he tells us that our presence is no longer needed, that is where we will be. Do you agree, Shenan?"

"Mike's more important." Shenan answered immediately.

"Well then." Secretly, Harvey was impressed with their decision, and openly enjoyed the irritated look on the detectives face. "It appears to all be arranged. A pleasure to meet you, Detective." Harvey wasted no time in ushering the two into the car.

Once the car was moving, Shenan spoke up. "Again, we apologize, Mr. Specter. We really do not mean to be causing you so much trouble."

"You are not troubling me, Miss. Tarli." Harvey replied, after giving Ray the address. He really wasn't concerned about it, he still needed to ask the two more questions about the apartment and the man that had held them hostage. "As stated previously, this business is more important. Also, I have a few more questions for you."

"I will be happy to answer them if possible." Drennis replied, his tone no longer cold, but the neutral one he had used before.

"I need to know more about your apartment building, if there is any way that the police might be able to get Mike out without getting him shot. Anything else you remember about the man, Kyle, would also be a great help." Harvey relaxed slightly in the leather seat.

"It's not a large apartment, three rooms, the largest being the main room with a small bar separating the kitchen from the living area. The bedroom and bathroom are both four steps down a very short hallway with the bedroom on the left and the bathroom directly across. The main room is only thirty steps across from the door to the far wall where the window is. It is nearly the same from the kitchen to the hallway. The bedroom is half that and the bath a fourth." Shenan offered.

"That's... precise." Harvey was surprised for a moment before remembering Shenan's condition. Personally, he couldn't imagine living in such a place. His own living room, alone, was nearly that size.

"All of the apartments are exactly the same. There is a short stairway that connects the main floor from ours, but the fire escape is on the other side of the building so there isn't any other way into the apartment aside from the door." Drennis added. "I am afraid that I do not know anything else about the man."

"When you were both released, did the police say anything about going in after him? What are they doing to resolve the situation?"

"Nothing." Drennis answered shortly. "We asked them if they were going to help Mike, but they told us that their instructions were to make certain that the man did not involve anyone else, nothing more."

Harvey frowned, his attention being drawn to his phone which started to ring in his pocket. Reaching into his jacket, he glanced at the screen before answering. "Jessica, did you get my message?"

"Of course, I did. I don't make it a habit of randomly calling you, even if you are the best closer I have. Now, what's going on?"

"As I told you in the message, my associate is being held hostage at his apartment building. Two people, his neighbors, were released by the man earlier and came to tell me the situation." Harvey kept his tone cool.

"That doesn't explain why you said that I needed to help you, Harvey." Jessica's voice didn't have the dry amusement that it usually did.

"Apparently, the police aren't doing anything to resolve it. They are keeping it very quiet. According to Mike's neighbors, the man came in with a gun and demanded tot he police that they send a news crew so he could tell his story. The police refused so he shot someone while they were on the phone with him. He's apparently squatting in the apartment until he gets what he wants."

"You know, I honestly was hoping that you were trying to play some really bad joke on me, but you actually sound serious."

"I am serious, Jessica. He took the four people, including Mike, hostage on last Saturday. That's why no one has seen Mike at all. One person is already dead, and from what I've been told, he'll have no problem killing Mike if he has to."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Alright. I'll make some calls and try to figure out exactly what the police are doing. Where are you, still at the office?"

"No, I'm on my way to the apartment now." Harvey glanced at his passengers, who were speaking quietly together.

"Good, stay there, and keep me informed. Are the people that brought it to you attention with you?" Jessica had her stern tone now, the one used for cases.

"Yes, I'm certain the police will want to talk to them again."

"Absolutely not." Jessica's voice was firm. "Under no circumstances are they to speak to anyone that isn't you or me. If the police really did endanger their lives like that, then the worst thing for them to do is get hassled by them."

"Jessica, you're talking like this is a case..." Harvey had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where she was going with this. He just wanted the whole thing over with so he could lecture Mike for scaring him so badly. Also, Harvey was going to insist that Mike move to a decent apartment. Obviously, his was too dangerous.

"It is a case. One of our associates is being held hostage. Not to mention, the police are not doing their job. If we didn't take some kind of action, how would that make the firm look, Harvey? As of now, you are their lawyer, and I will be working this with you as soon as Mr. Ross is safely recovered."

"Yes, ma'am." Harvey's tone was half resigned and half willing. "I'll let you know more when I do."

"Good. I will call you after I talk to the police chief." Jessica then hung up on him.

With a sigh, that he felt all the way into his soul, Harvey tucked his phone away. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to focus on what he was going to do once they arrived at the apartment building, but it wasn't working. All he could seem to think about was Mike, and what was going on in that apartment. Definitely, making Mike move.

"Mr. Specter, are you feeling well?" Shenan's soft voice drew the lawyer out of his thoughts.

"Perfectly fine. I was just considering how to handle your case." Harvey lied, smoothing his jacket and tie.

"What case?" The grip on Drennis' hand tightened. "We didn't do anything."

"I'm aware of that, Miss. Tarli. But, as the police seem to be negligent concerning the welfare of both you and Mike, my boss has decided that we will be making a case for you after Mike is released. So, until then, I am your lawyer and must insist that you don't talk to anyone with checking with me first."

There was a very long thick pause, while the two thought about the information Harvey had given them.

"Um... Mr. Specter? What if Mike doesn't make it?"

* * *

><p>Thank you very much to everyone that sent me a review andor an encouraging comment! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!


	6. The Little Remarks That Result In Action

I own none of the characters. They belong to the wonderful people at USA. Shenan and Drennis are mine and therefore, I can do whatever I want to them.

This is written as a prompt for Suitsmeme on LJ. You should really check it out!

**What Does It Take To Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

Harvey completely froze at the hesitant question. Until it was spoken, he had been successfully avoiding any thoughts that even hinted that Mike would not be alright. The lawyer swallowed, looking uncomfortable. "That's not going to happen." He was thankful his voice sounded the same.

"You're sure?" Shenan looked like she wanted to believe Harvey, but was scared to.

"I am. Mike will be just fine, I'll make sure of it." Harvey promised, more to himself than to the woman he was speaking to. "Ray, how long?"

"It'll be about twenty minutes, Mr. Specter." Ray answered, "A lot of traffic."

"Thank you, Ray." Harvey hid his frustration, by studying the window. His mind was wrapped around the thought of how Mike was doing. Being able to do nothing about it wasn't helping either.

"Mr. Specter?" It was Drennis now, breaking his thoughts. "I think that you should let me off here."

"Why?" The lawyer turned away from the window.

"Because, someone really should tell his grandmother." Came the quiet explanation.

Harvey frowned, he had completely forgotten about that. "I have the number for her nursing home, I can call her." He reached for his phone, but Drennis stopped him.

"Then she will be sitting there, worried, and unable to do anything. It would be best if someone told her and stayed with her."

While the statement made perfect sense, Harvey still didn't like the fact he hadn't thought of it. It just served to show how much he had changed since he had hired Mike. Before, he wouldn't have blinked at it, just allowed the man to go and been thankful that it wasn't him. Now, he felt torn.

"I can go. I'll stay with her." Shenan offered, hesitantly. "I'm not much help at the apartment anyway."

Harvey frowned again. "No, that's not necessary." He pulled his phone out and hit speed dial three. He knew exactly who to send.

The phone rang twice then. "Hello?"

"Donna, where are you?"

"Hello to you to, Harvey." The tone was sharp. "I'm fine, thanks so much for asking."

Harvey shook his head. "Donna..."

"I know. Actually, I'm at Mike's apartment building. Rachel insisted on dragging me along to go check on him, but there was a police man there that told us the building was under an investigation."

Harvey's dark mood became blacker. "What kind of investigation?"

"Hmm? Oh, he said that the building was being checked for drugs of some kind and that all the residents had been relocated." Donna's voice sounded irritated. "They won't tell us where they put them though, because we aren't family."

"I see. Donna, I need you and Rachel to do me a favor." Harvey's tone was serious.

"Okay, what?"

"I need you to go to the nursing home where Mike's grandmother is and tell her about Mike."

"Oh, about him being relocated? That's a good idea, since she was pretty worried earlier."

"No, I need you to tell her that he is being held hostage in that building."

Mike's head hurt. That was really the only thing he could focus on. He had spent the last three hours trying to wrap his brain around how to demonstrate an accidental fire, which was in essence arson. It didn't help any that the now-obviously-fire-obsessed-mostly-deranged-and-plainly-gets-a-kick-out-of-waving-his-gun-around person has been switching from gathering various flammable items to occasionally calling the police to inquire where the news crew was.

"Um.. what are you planning on using for your little demonstration?" Mike asked his question cautiously, not wanting to set off another rant. The last one had ended with a can of compressed air hitting the wall, near his head at a very unsafe speed.

"Which one?" Kyle looked up from his small pile of accelerant. "The accidental or the arson?"

"I still don't see the difference, since you are technically setting both." Mike replied, head hurting far too much to think clearly.

"That's because you can't see the whole picture, kid." The last word was said snidely. "Arson is a fire on a grand scale, set for the purpose of either endangering people or for the pleasure of watching something burn. An accidental fire, is never set, it just happens."

"Yes, but you are going to set an accidental fire, that makes it arson." Mike insisted.

"No. The fire will not harm anyone, now be quiet, kid." Kyle glared at Mike's inability to understand something that was perfectly simple to him.

Mike was long past sick of being called kid. First of all, he wasn't a kid, this guy was probably only five years older than he was. Second, Mike had always had a problem with nicknames. He preferred his name, or in the case of people that he cared about or cared about him, he accepted his full name, but only his grandmother called him that anymore. Finally, it kept reminding Mike of Harvey and that was not something Mike wanted to think about. He had made his peace with that situation, and was angry at himself every time he thought about it too much.

"I think we have just enough for our first demonstration." Kyle said with a cold smile. He straightened and moved toward Mike.

By the time Harvey got off the phone with Donna, after forcefully explaining to her why she was not allowed to injure the policeman, no matter what kind of jerk he was, they were only ten minutes away from the apartment. He straightened and stared at Drennis. The quiet man met his gaze easily.

"Yes?"

"Like I said earlier, don't talk to anyone without going through me first." Harvey repeated.

"Mr. Specter, I have no intention of speaking to anyone." Drennis answered rationally. "I doubt that talking will be able to assist Mike."

Harvey hid his surprise. "You're probably right, but they will want to talk to you. Both of you."

"You don't have to worry. Neither of us are very fond of the police here." Shenan answered, resting her head on Drennis' shoulder. The woman looked tired.

"If all your dealings with them involve the charming detective from before, then I'm not surprised." Came the dry comment.

"That detective is the head of the drug unit." Shenan answered. "He's not my favorite person."

"Why is he after you two?" Harvey had been wondering for a while, but was more focused on Mike.

"He's dirty." Drennis replied simply. "I have seen him around the apartment several times."

"What exactly did you see?"

"Deals." Drennis' tone was flat.

Shenan piped in then. "When he noticed Drennis, then he started trying to bribe him to keep quiet. But, he refused. Now... he's trying to shift it all on Drennis. Mike had been helping us with the situation."

"That sounds like Mike." Harvey muttered fondly. "Don't worry about the detective. Once my boss, Jessica arrives, she'll handle him."

"Mr. Specter. We appreciate what you and your boss are doing for us... But, we are not as concerned about that as we are about Mike." Drennis spoke carefully. "How are you going to get him released?"

"I'm still working on that." Harvey sighed as the car pulled up across the street from the small building that was surrounded by several policemen. He had just left the car, when there was a breaking sound across the street and a body flew out of a window, flames covering it.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh! You all are amazing! I had no idea if anyone would like this. Thank you so much!<p> 


	7. Smoke and Flames

I own none of the characters. They belong to the wonderful people at USA. Shenan and Drennis are mine and therefore, I can do whatever I want to them.

This is almost done. One or two more chapters and that's it.

* * *

><p><strong>What Does It Take To Open Your Eyes<strong>

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

Harvey's heart stopped at the sight, his mind full of nothing but panic, and he raced toward the building, only stopping because Drennis dove out of the car, catching Harvey before an inattentive cab nearly ran the lawyer over.

Harvey blinked at the close encounter, and shook the other man off, checking this time before he dashed across the street. The surrounding policemen wouldn't let him get to close to the flaming body, despite all of Harvey's protests. By the time Drennis, with Shenan, appeared next to him, one of the officers had doused the flames with a fire extinguisher, and it was surrounded by the uniformed men. The lawyer couldn't think, his mind could not wrap around the fact that it might be Mike, _his_ Mike laying there.

One of the officers, a large burly man stood sentry, keeping Harvey back no matter how many times he tried to see the body. Obviously, the man had done this many times. While the officer was used to anxious and worried people, he wasn't prepared for when Jessica arrived a few minutes later. She crossed the small parking lot with as much confidence and coolness as she did when in the office. Jessica boldly stepped in front of Harvey, holding up a paper for the officer to read.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No ma'am. But I have my orders to keep everyone away from the body." The officer replied nervously, motioning to another officer that was off to the side, on his phone. "Captain Stryken is in charge, ma'am. You will have to get clearance from him."

"I do, do I?" Jessica didn't bat an eyelash.

"Yes, ma'am... Otherwise, I'll be taken off duty." The officer clearly didn't want to argue with someone like Jessica, who projected authority.

"Very well then." She glanced over at Harvey. "Stay put, don't move, and keep an eye on them." She motioned to Drennis and Shenan, as she walked purposefully toward the captain.

Harvey glanced at the two, surprised that neither of them were looking toward the body. Shenan had her useless eyes closed, and was apparently concentrating hard, while Drennis' eyes were focused on the building. The lawyer looked over at the building, then back again. "What?"

"They must have pulled the officers that were inside the building." Drennis replied softly. "The broken window is not the one in my apartment. It is Mike's window."

While Harvey was trying to process exactly what that information meant, Jessica's voice floated toward him. She wasn't yelling, Jessica never had to yell, but it was raised and sounded angry.

"So you feel that it is completely acceptable to endanger innocent people?"

"No ma'am." Captain Stryken sounded equally angry. "I would much prefer to allow the news crew in and try to negotiate. You're problem is not with me, ma'am. My orders come from the chief." The captain's voice softened. "Ma'am. Believe me when I say, if I could, I would get that kid out of there." Apparently, Jessica's expression gave her away. "Yes, the man still has one hostage, the body is female, the coroner is positive about that. I can't tell you any more than that. I wasn't even supposed to tell you that much, but... I have a family, and I would want them to know that I was okay."

When Jessica continued, her voice wasn't as angry. "I do understand, Captain. Thank you for explaining to me, but my firm now speaks for the family of the young man in question. We expect to be kept informed about your rescue attempt." She turned to walk back to Harvey but the captain stopped her with a hand on her arm. Whatever the captain said next, Harvey couldn't hear, but it was plain that Jessica wasn't happy about it. The two continued to talk, Jessica looking angry and the captain looking apologetic.

Shenan tried to get Harvey's attention. "Mr. Specter?"

Harvey was barely paying attention. "Hmm?" His eyes were on Jessica, but his thoughts were on Mike. He couldn't believe that he was relieved to hear that Mike was still up there with someone deranged enough to throw a flaming body out the window. But he was. All he knew was that Mike was still alive. Harvey made up his mind then and there that nothing like this would ever happen to his associate again.

"Mr. Specter?" Shenan again attempted to get Harvey's attention, but Drennis hushed her softly, the two moving a bit away from Harvey, speaking quietly together.

Finally, Jessica strode over to Harvey, catching all of his attention. "Jessica, what did he say?"

The anger was unmistakable. "I believe that captain will be one of the few police officers that will not be mentioned in our lawsuit, Harvey." She studied her favorite partner and sighed. "He said that the police chief has decided that it would be too great a risk to the officers involved to attempt rescuing Mr. Ross." She quickly grabbed Harvey's arm, when the younger man went toward the captain. "No Harvey. The captain told me he and several others volunteered to go in and the chief refused the request. Their hands are tied."

"So what are we supposed to do, Jessica? We can't leave Mike there." Harvey knew that he was breaking every single one of his rules about not caring, but Jessica had always known better, and right now, Harvey didn't care.

"I'm not sure yet. I do know that I plan to have a long talk with the police chief, as well as the district attorney." Her face softened slightly. "I know it's hard, Harvey, but all we can do is wait right now." She removed her hand, patting once as Harvey's shoulders slumped. "Where are the two people you told me about?"

"They're right..." Harvey scanned the area, noticing that neither of the two seemed to be there anymore. "They were right here."

Jessica frowned. "We need to find them. You can tell me everything while we look."

* * *

><p>Mike was in complete shock. Not only about the fact he had to help a lunatic drag a dead body through his apartment and throw it, out his window, ablaze, but also about the completely empty hallway and building. Mike might be a bit naive, but he wasn't stupid, popular belief aside. He knew what that meant. It reduced his chances of getting out to almost zero. The thought made Mike shiver.<p>

"Well, I think they got the message." Kyle chuckled darkly, openly staring out the window. "I had a feeling that they wouldn't just let me tell my story, kid. That's bad for you, of course, but I guess it's just Fate's fickle way."

Mike stared up at the man blindly. "You mean, it was your plan the whole time to throw a flaming body out my window?"

"Any window really, but yes." Kyle replied casually, rooting through Mike's cleaning supplies. He had already retied Mike so wasn't concerned that the kid would do anything to stop him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to have a backup plan?"

"I don't think that anyone meant that for a situation like this." Mike muttered darkly, looking at his small apartment. If he lived through this, he was moving. He didn't care what it would cost him either.

"Well, it's working so that's all I care about. I told you why I'm doing this, kid, it's important that the people learn exactly what type of people are supposed to be protecting them. Time for part two." The smile that Kyle flashed at Mike, made the blond's blood run cold. The man walked over, standing just above Mike.

"What's part two?" Mike finally forced around the lump in his throat.

"Hmm? Oh, it's really easy, kid. You just sit here, and I'll take care of everything else." Kyle smirked evilly before hitting Mike hard enough with his gun to knock him out.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Harvey and Jessica very long to find Shenan and Drennis. The two were closer to the building than they should be, but with all the officers occupied with the body, no one was paying much attention. "What are you two doing here?"<p>

"I'm sorry, Mr. Specter." Shenan looked contrite. "But, you told us not to talk to anyone, and Detective Davis was looking for us, so we were keeping away from him."

Since Harvey had already explained things to Jessica, she was the one that answered. "That probably was a good idea. I'm Jessica Person, I'll be helping Harvey represent you. But you should have told us you were leaving."

"You really do not have to go to such trouble on our account." Drennis answered softly. "Shenan attempted to inform Mr. Specter, but he was distracted. We don't wish to be trouble, ma'am."

"It is no trouble." Jessica insisted. "With the fiasco this has turned into, it is my personal pleasure to make sure something is done about it."

Shenan shifted slightly, but Drennis nodded. "All we are concerned about it Mike, ma'am. When will the officers go back into the building?"

Jessica shook her head. "They aren't. Their chief is an idiot who decided that it was too much of a risk to his men."

Drennis scowled, but said nothing, Shenan, however, lost her composure, and gripped Drennis' arm so tightly her knuckles turned white. "There isn't anything you can do for him, Ms. Person? Nothing at all?"

"Not until I can talk to the police chief..." Jessica trailed off, noticing that Shenan wasn't paying anymore attention. The blind woman had her head turned toward the building. "What's the matter?"

"I smell smoke."

Instantly, Drennis pushed Shenan at Jessica and darted toward the building, Harvey two steps ahead of him, both men ignoring the calls of the policemen they pushed out of the way.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh! You all are amazing! I had no idea if anyone would like this. You all have no idea how much all the feedback you've sent me has meant to me. Thank you so much!<p> 


	8. Trepidation and Determination

I own none of the characters. They belong to the wonderful people at USA. Shenan and Drennis are mine and therefore, I can do whatever I want to them.

Final chapter. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to send me a review or a comment. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I love you all and I hope that you enjoy the ending.

* * *

><p><strong>What Does It Take To Open Your Eyes<strong>

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

The building was completely silent, tendrils of smoke caressing the ceiling. Harvey paused, looking about frantically, panic clouding his normally good senses. Drennis passed him brushing his shoulder as he moved toward a flimsy looking set of stairs. Harvey nodded as he followed the taller man but both stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of a gunshot. It seemed to echo throughout the building. Harvey's blood ran cold and he raced for the stairs, just a half a step behind Drennis.

The top floor if the building was flooded with smoke. It curled through the air, stinging Harvey's eyes, and burning his throat. Harvey had no idea which of the rooms was Mike's, but as he moved toward the closest one, Drennis stopped him.

"Not that one. Mike's is at the end of the hall, I'll check mine, you check his. Then we'll check the others." Drennis moved down the hall with familiarity, and vanished into one of the far rooms that was lit with a dull reddish glow.

Harvey raced down the hall to Mike's ajar door, coughing slightly at the smoke. He glanced around the room, his fear and worry rising at the flames that licked out of the open door down a short hall. Harvey knew that once they reached the main room, that was full of Mike's books, it would spread instantly. "Mike! Mike!" Harvey's eyes frantically scanned the room twice before finally noticing the prone form on the floor. He knelt on the ground, shaking Mike back and forth. "Mike!"

The blond was apparently unconscious, and Harvey's heart stopped before he noticed the purple bruise on the side of his associate's head. Harvey didn't stop to check Mike's pulse, didn't think about anything but getting Mike out of the flaming deathtrap that was once his apartment.

Harvey had just picked Mike up, briefly surprised at how light the kid was when Drennis appeared in the doorway, covered in soot and looking disturbed. He immediately darted forward to help Harvey. "I found Mr. Hader... He shot himself in my apartment." The tall man spoke just loud enough for Harvey to hear.

Harvey nodded, far more concerned with Mike than anything else. Between the two, they reached the stairs in record time, as the fire in Mike's apartment finally became close personal friends with the books and expanded, enclosing the entire apartment.

When the two exited the building, sirens were blaring and Harvey silently thanked Jessica with a brief glance before turning all his attention to Mike. Now in the relative safety of the parking lot, Harvey finally took the time to check Mike's pulse, looking back up at Jessica with fear in his eyes.

Before anyone could do anything else, the lawyer was being pushed aside by a overly calm paramedic, who along with her partner, started taking care of Mike. Harvey stood there, looking completely lost, his suit ruined, and soot smearing his face, eyes unable to look at anything except for Mike's pale face.

Jessica, after several attempts, finally managed to move the shell-shocked lawyer back a few steps and was talking to him, but Harvey couldn't hear her, all he heard was one of the paramedics shouting for someone to bring her the crash cart.

* * *

><p>Harvey jerked so hard that he completely lost all balance and fell out of his bed, hitting the floor with a sharp bang. For several minutes, he couldn't move, and it took every ounce of his self control to try and calm his erratic breathing. He ran a shaky hand through his mussed hair unable to think about anything except for the horrible scenes that were flashing through his mind.<p>

_'A dream... it's only a dream. Calm down, Specter, it doesn't mean anything.'_ No matter how many times Harvey told himself that, he couldn't make himself believe it. Lifting himself up off the floor, Harvey shook his head before scrambling around his apartment. No matter what Harvey told himself, his mind refused to accept it until he saw Mike. It didn't matter that his plane for Chicago left in four hours, or that it was barely two in the morning, Harvey _had_ to see Mike now. Throwing on an old leather jacket, and just barely remembering to grab his shoes, Harvey raced down to the street and hailed a cab.

He spent the entire ride tapping his foot anxiously and constantly shifting. When the driver pulled up at the building that made Harvey actually shudder, the lawyer threw a few bills at man without even looking at them and raced into the building, taking the stairs faster than could be deemed safe. The minute he reached Mike's door, he banged on it insistently, trying to force himself to calm down.

After a few minutes of what could politely be called knocking, he heard the sound of several locked being removed and the door opened slightly, revealing Mike's bleary eyes and tousled hair. "H'rvey? Wh't're ya doin' 'ere?" The door opened a bit more, as Mike rubbed one of his eyes.

The door next to Mike's opened, and a face appeared that made Harvey still completely. "Mike? Are you alright?"

The blond waved. "Sure..I'm good." Mike yawned, wondering why his boss was standing on his doorstep at two thirty in the morning. "I'll see you later, Drennis... We'll take Shenan to lunch this afternoon, okay? You're picking her up later, right?"

The tall man nodded, looking at Harvey oddly before going back into his own apartment. When Harvey looked back at Mike, he found the same expression on his associates face. "Mike.." Harvey's voice sounded slightly shaky.

Mike blinked, and opened the door wider, inviting his boss inside. "What's going on?" He closed the door after Harvey slid inside.

The older man shook his head, eyes scanning Mike, reaffirming that he was perfectly fine. "I.." He jerked then, grabbing his associate in a tight hug.

Mike was completely awake now, and worried because his boss would _never_ wake him up in the middle of the night to hug him. For a minute, the blond just stood there, before returning the hug. "Are you okay?"

"I am... but.. you weren't.." Harvey's voice was muffled, and he paused for a moment, tightening his hold before releasing Mike and gripping his shoulders. "Mike. I love you."

Mike had to mentally rewind and replay that statement several times before he was able to respond. During that time, he just stared at Harvey in shock. "You.. LOVE me?" His voice was stunned, like he wasn't able to wrap his mind around it. "But... you.."

"Whatever I told you before, I lied." Harvey admitted quietly. "I just.. didn't realize it until now..."

Mike was struck with the overwhelming need to sit down, but he couldn't with Harvey holding his shoulders like Mike was about to fade away into nothing. "But... I don't... understand... You never even hinted..."

Harvey, even more concerned about his odd dream after hearing Mike talk to his neighbor, shook his head. "I know. I'll explain it to you, but you'll think I'm crazy."

"Harvey." Mike carefully removed Harvey's hands from his shoulders, keeping a light grip on one and leading his mentor toward his couch. "You just told me that you love me. That's..." Mike looked confused and slightly embarrassed. "Not something I ever expected you to say..." He grimaced at the look on the older lawyer's face. Harvey looked... scared. His boss was never scared. "No matter how much I wanted you to..." Mike muttered, entirely disturbed by Harvey's expression.

Harvey smiled slightly at Mike's roundabout confession. He took a deep breath and gripped Mike's hand tightly when the blond tried to remove his hand. He quietly, and with far more calm than he felt, explained the dream that had resulted in his sudden appearance on Mike's doorstep. When he got to the end of the dream, his hand gripped tighter, the gut-wrenching terror refusing to dissipate.

For his part, Mike was shocked. Some of the things Harvey told him about were things Mike was absolutely certain his boss couldn't know. He sat there, letting Harvey hold his hand and trying to understand what that kind of dream had to have felt like. When it was plain that Harvey had finished, Mike nodded, unsure what to say.

"Mike... I know that it sounds crazy, and believe me I was starting to think so until I saw your neighbor. I.. _had_ to tell you. I didn't want something like to to happen and you to now know..."

Mike shook his head. "Well... I can honestly tell you that I'm not spending any time here tomorrow...but.. Harvey.."

"I mean it, Mike. It might have taken... something like that for me to realize it, but, I do love you." Harvey's voice dropped on the last words, the sheer emotion in them telling Mike that the older man wasn't kidding. "Don't stay here, please?"

Mike's answer was a firm kiss that Harvey instantly reciprocated. "I never thought that you'd ever tell me that... let alone twice.."

"I'll tell you as many times as you want." Harvey vowed, solemnly. "Mike.. I mean it.. don't stay here."

"I won't... but.." Mike's voice was worried now. "What about.."

Harvey released Mike and shook his head. "We'll take care of them."

"But, Harvey, you have to leave for Chicago.."

"Forget it. Jessica can send Luis instead. I'm staying here and making sure that nothing is going to happen to you." Now that Harvey had calmed enough to think normally, he promised himself that nothing was going to stop him from making sure that his dream did not become a reality.

* * *

><p>Mike was never exactly sure how Harvey managed to convince Jessica to send Luis instead or how he managed to find the one policeman in all of New York that believed him when he insisted that Mike's building was a possible target for a deranged man, but he did. Mike wasn't even sure exactly what happened after the policeman arrived and evacuated the building. He had always known that Harvey could do nearly anything, but now, he was sure that his bossboyfriend? could do everything. All that Mike was really sure of was that Harvey had refused to let Mike out of his sight. Not that he was going to complain.

Harvey, on the other hand, was taking his promise very seriously. He had insisted on Mike leaving his apartment immediately, even making arrangements for Mike's two neighbors to stay at a hotel for the next couple days to ease the younger man's protests. There were no words to express the relief that Harvey felt when the policeman called him, explaining that the man had been arrested and would be going to jail for resisting arrest and shooting an officer in the process.

To this day, Harvey has never been able to explain to Jessica how he knew about the malpractice case before she did, or why he had taken a case, pro bono, and won against a decorated detective based solely, in Jessica's opinion, on the word of one man. Harvey didn't mind that he had Jessica double checking everything he did for nearly two months afterward, because every time he looked up, he saw Mike at his cubical, and he knew that no matter what time, Mike would eventually come home to Harvey's condo, and ultimately, that was what really mattered.


End file.
